another gardevoir lemon
by Frisk69
Summary: I wrote... well read the title. this one took me a little longer to write but it doesn't matter happy reading


I guess my last story wasn't enough for you perverts. I have another story of something that happened between me and my gardevoir.

After surfing to the next part of hoenn I had spent most of the next few days traveling through the forest and making it to fortee. I beat the gym and received the feather badge. After the long fought battle I went to the next route, caught an Absol then made it back to fortee to sleep in another hotel. I put all I my things on the bed and got ready to take a bath. It had been a long few days and I needed some time to relax.

I got my clothes, put them in the bathroom with me and undressed. Once the bath was filled halfway I turned of the water and got in. I sighed as the heat of the water hit me and I finally got a chance to relax.

After sitting for a few minutes I heard a noise in the other room. At first I thought something fell so I continued to sit in the bath enjoying the warmth. The noise was actually my Pokemon Gardevoir. She had gotten out of her pokeball again.

Gardevoir has become more and more open with her sexuality around me ever since our first time together. She has made many more advances towards me every chance she got. When I have her out of her pokeball she will move closer to me as we walk and she even drop subtle hints when she gets horny, trying to sweet talk me into spending some alone time with her. I have managed to resist her advances for this long.

Gardevoir looked around my room before realizing I was in the bathroom. She then decided to join me. She took off her clothes and teleported through the bathroom door to not make any more noise. She move the curtain revealing my naked body to her.

"Gardevoir!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I came in here to see you" she replied. "I couldn't find you in the room then I saw the light was on in the bathroom and came in."

"Well you're not supposed to walk in on someone while they are in the bathroom."

"But I missed you master." She said floating down into a crouched position. "It's been so long since we last spent time together so I thought... I could take a bath with you."

Gardevoir drew the blinds more and moved into the tub with me

"Gardevoir!" I shouted. "I was taking a bath so I could relax. It's been a long few days and I wanted to get cleaned."

"Who says I can't help you out?" Gardevoir countered.

Gardevoir grabbed a soap bottle and put some of the liquid on her hands. She started to wash my back in a way as though she was giving me a massage rather than washing me. Although I had to admit, it was relaxing. I began to sink into her hands as she continued to clean me.

"Well?" gardevoir asked. "Am I doing a good job?"

My body twitch slightly as she continued washing my back.

"I'll take that as a yes" Gardevoir said with a giggle.

She moved forward and moved her arms over my shoulders and moved closer. She nibbled and kissed the sides of my neck while cuddling behind me. I let out small moans as she did. Gardevoir giggled for a second. I turned towards her and started to kiss her.

"How do you seem to talk me into these things Gardevoir?" I said breaking the kiss for a second.

"I guess my actions speak louder than words."

I couldn't help but laugh at that seeing as she only speaks through telepathy. I turned around to kiss her easier and we started feeling each other up. Soon we started reaching for more sensitive places. I reached for her breasts and her red chest spike giving her small breasts a good squeeze and rub my fingers against her nipples while she reached down to my crotch and started to slowly jerk me off.

We both moaned into each other's mouth as we explored each other's bodies. The water made a great lubricant as my Pokemon stroked my cock and the water was also so warm and relaxing through all of it.

After a while I reached down to gardevoir's pussy and started to rub her clitoris. She broke the kiss for a moment to moan and then she came back to my lips and we continued kissing. I could feel my balls start to boil as my orgasm began rising.

"Gardevoir… I'm close" I said. She then stopped stroking me. We moved apart from each other. "Wh-what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" gardevoir answered. "I just think we should move somewhere more… comfortable."

I leaned in and kissed her once more before draining the water in the tub and getting out. I grabbed a towel for me and gardevoir grabbed one for herself too. We dried off and then moved back into the bedroom.

Gardevoir used her psychic powers and pushed me onto the bed. She also used her powers to restrict my hands behind my back.

"Gardevoir, What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna have my way with you." she said floating on top of the bed. "I've been wanting to do this for so long" she started by massaging my balls with her right hand and placed her lips on mine.

After some time passed she leaned down and licked my member. This caused me to let out a slightly loud moan as she reached my tip.

"Your moans are so cute master." She said with a laugh. "Well I guess I'm the one in charge this time. You will refer to me as your Mistress." She said confidently. She then began to lick my cock a bit more.

"Oh Gard… I mean Mistress." I said through moans. "Oh God" she continued to lick my penis like it was a long hard popsicle. Soon she put my whole cock in her mouth swirling her tongue around my base before moving to my tip and doing the same. It felt so good I couldn't last long before I was close to cumming.

"Mistress… I'm... gonna cum!"

She sped up her movements moving her head up and down making sure that my dick feels as good as I can could before I finished. Finally I reached my limit and I shot my warm thick seed into my Pokemon's mouth. She moved her mouth off my cock and my cum shot into her open mouth and onto the bed. She swallowed what landed in her mouth and then sat on her knees.

"Wow. You came so much. You've been so pent up for a while. This must have felt amazing." I nodded my head. "Good boy. Now how about we move to the main course." I nodded again as she sat upright revealing her wet pink pussy. "Look how wet you've got me. You've been thinking of fucking my pussy for so long haven't you boy?" I nodded once again "say it slave!"

"I… I want to fuck your pussy Mistress. Please let me fuck you in your pussy." I said feeling embarrassed of where I've come. Having a complete role reversal with my own Pokemon. Especially my Gardevoir. I've gone so far I'm pleading for it.

"Good pet now I'm feeling nice tonight so I'll humor you." She said moving closer so her pussy is hovering my softening dick. She starts rubbing her pussy against my member making it hard again.

"wow you came so much and yet you're still so hard."

Gardevoir slammed her pussy down onto my cock pushing it all the way to her womb in one thrust causing her to cum almost immediately. She threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned very loudly. After a minute she looked down at me

"Your dick is so far in me." Gardevoir moaned. "It's touching my womb!

She then started moving up and down pleasuring every part of my incredibly erect cock. Gardevoir looked so sexy moving my penis in and out of her wet pussy. I couldn't help but groan a little as she moved. It felt so good.

"Oh god!" Gardevoir moaned. "It feels so good! It's touching every part of my pussy! I'm… I'm cumming!"

"I'm… gonna cum too… mistress.!" I replied moaning loudly.

A few seconds later gardevoir couldn't hold it any more and came all over my cock and this caused her mind to go blank or that's what I thought since my hands were free from her telekinetics. Gardevoir cumming was enough to send me over the edge causing me to cum all over Gardevoir's inner walls and so much it flowed out the sides of my dick. We both enjoyed the afterglow of our orgasms before she finally got off and snuggled up next to me.

"Oh master" gardevoir said breathing heavily. "I love you"

"I… love you too… Mistress" I said between pants.

We both laughed and then fell asleep in each other's arms for the night.

I don't care if it's wrong. I'm fine with the weird looks I get and I love spending this intimate time with her. I am in love with my Gardevoir and I'm happy she loves me the same way.


End file.
